1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element chip, an exposure device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine or a facsimile machine, an image is formed on a recording paper sheet as follows. Firstly, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a uniformly charged photoconductor by causing an optical recording unit to emit light so as to transfer image information onto the photoconductor. Then, the electrostatic latent image is made visible by being developed with toner. Lastly, the toner image is transferred on and fixed to the recording paper sheet. As such an optical recording unit, in addition to an optical-scanning recording unit that performs exposure by laser scanning in a fast scan direction using a laser beam, an optical recording unit using the following exposure device has been employed in recent years. This exposure device includes a large number of light-emitting element chips arrayed in a fast scan direction, and each light-emitting element chip includes a light-emitting element array formed of one-dimensionally arrayed light-emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs).